Going insane
by patxiao
Summary: Sakura Haruno waits for news of her team when she meets a malevolent masked man. After a quick battle, Sakura is pulled to the future and she has to find out what happened in the years between and how to get back. If she wants to.


NaruSaku fanfiction, my version of 13 going on 30 ficiton.

Sakura Haruno watched the night sky, far too nervous to sleep. A little over 12 hours ago, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Neji went to rescue Sasuke-kun. After hours of her going insane with worry due to a lack of information, there was finally some news. But said news, just made her want to rip out her hair. Choji was found near death, his condition so severe that Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama the best medical ninja in the world was personally working on him and even then the chances of him surviving was slim. The bad news continued when they found Neji with a gaping wound in his shoulder. His surgery was still going on, with at least a dozen of skilled medical ninja lead by Shizune, Tsunade's disciple. Sakura had a breath of relief when she heard Tsunade had ordered back up from the Sand village. But that relief died when she heard that Gaara was part of the backup. The same Gaara that tried to kill her team, she wasn't sure who she should worry from, the sound village or the backup.

But then the reports stopped. There had not been any news for the past 5 hours, neither from the hospital or the mission itself. Sakura couldn't help but worry for her friends, that were fighting for their lives either on a hospital bed or in a dark forest. She especially worried for her team members Sasuke-kun and Naruto. She worried if her friends could save him from his own path of destruction. Something she couldn't do, as she depressingly remembered.

"He will eventually seek me for my power"

Sakura simply cringed. She had refused to believe it, but in the end Orochimaru was right. Sasuke-kun betrayed their home, their team, her for power. Why? Sakura searched her mind for an answer. Was Sasuke-kun truly that desperate, that obsessed, that selfish? He couldn't be, he was cold, arrogant and aloof. But he was never cruel. Then Sakura remembered a memory she had tried to forget

_FLASHBACK _

Sasuke stood over the hidden sound village genin Zaku, Sasuke's grabbing Zaku's arms while his foot on Zaku's back.

"You seem very proud of your arms" Sasuke said while smirking.

Sasuke's smirk then turned to a look of pure blood lust as he pushed down on Zaku's back, breaking his arms, as Sakura watched in horror.

Sasuke simply turned to the last standing sound genin with an insane look in his eye.

Sasuke almost too eager said, "you're next"

_FLASH IN_

Sakura shook her head,

"there was no way, that was Sasuke-kun. That was Orochimaru's influence. It had to be" as she exclaimed desperately.

But Sasuke-kun still left, was she wrong? Sakura simply sank further into depression

"Don't worry! I'll bring him back! It's a Promise of a Lifetime!" said a boy with hair as gold as the sun and a smile that's radiance completely put the sun to shame.

As she remembered those words, she couldn't help but smile. It was funny how the only way she could smile in a time like this was because of Naruto Uzumaki, someone she used to hate. As Sakura remembered the blond boy's words, she also remembered how wrong she was about him. He wasn't the trouble maker, she thought was out to ruin her life. He was a true friend, someone she realized she hadn't been completely nice to. As Sakura felt regret over her actions, she remembered her friend's words and shook her head.

"No, Naruto promised me, he would save Sasuke-kun. So I have to repay him by being the best friend he could ask for. I've made my mistakes, I don't want to cause him anymore pain. It was the least that I can do, he had do so much for me already. Last month he even defeated Gaara just to save me." As she remembered with a slight blush on her checks.

As Sakura thought of her teammates, she heard a sound coming from her living room. She left her bedroom to check. When she got there, she saw that the air in her living room started to swirl. She watched in shock as a figure was forming from the spinning air. Her attention drawn to his bright orange mask. She knew right away, he was an intruder as although the people of Konoha had their … interesting fashion sense, Naruto with his very noticeable orange jumpsuit and Kakashi-sensei with his mask that he never took off, she had never seen anyone in her village use that jutsu or have that mask. Sakura rationally though of the options. She could wake her parents, but they were still genin like her and by waking them, there was a large chance of alerting the intruder of her presence. Running for help had the same problems, as well the prospect of leaving her sleeping parents with the intruder.(She shuddered at the thought) She realize she had to kill the intruder with something that ninja oddly seem to ignore lately, stealth. She readied a kunai, and attempted to calm down as she carefully but slowly walked to his back. After what seemed like hours of carefully sneaking. She finally reached his back and readied her arm and stabbed his back.

Tobi couldn't help but chuckle slightly when the little kunoichi attempted to assassinate him. He simply turned to face her and saw her face light up with confusion and horror as she realized she didn't stab him, but instead her kunai had simply phased through him.

"So I'm guessing you are Sakura Haruno? Where is your teammate Naruto Uzumaki?" Tobi demanded.

Tobi's question shocked Sakura out of her confusion. "Naruto?" she wondered. Why would he want Naruto!

"I have no idea what you are talking back" Sakura spat at him.

"Don't lie to me" Tobi calmly said

"Even if I knew, why would I tell you?!" Sakura screamed.

"I have my ways" as Tobi activated his Sharingan.

Sakura simply stared amazed at the orange masked man's red eye. The Sharingan was the Kekkai Genkai of the nearly deceased Uchiha clan. Only Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei should have it. Sakura quickly focused her eyes on his body, knowing the genjutsu abilities of the Sharingan.

Sakura jumped back and grabbed from her pouch at least 10 shuriken and kunai and aimed them at different parts of his body. One kunai aimed for his eye. But they simply phased through him. Sakura was forced to admit, he was too much for her to defeat. But that didn't mean she could give up. With his power, he could be anywhere he wanted. She had to stall him somehow.

"Why do you want Naruto!" she screamed hoping for him to take the bait.

"That is none of your business" Tobi said as he walked towards her.

"It is my business, he is my friend. How did you get here without Konoha knowing?" Sakura yelled.

"Does it really matter?"

"Don't underestimate me, I might be young and small, but I am still a Konoha ninja. I'll do my duty to save my allies and my village. "When Sakura threw a kunai with an exploding tag attached.

The kunai simply went through his body. But before the kunai left his body, Sakura released the seal and the tag exploded. Tobi suddenly broke into a sprint and lifted her off the ground chocking her. As the air around his Sharingan started to distort.

Sakura took the chance to throw a kunai at his eye. Tobi was forced to turn intangible unless he wanted to lose his eye. Tobi was surprised to hear stirring at outside. He checked to see at least a dozen of shinobi outside, leading them was Sakura Haruno's parents Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno. Tobi wondered how those two genin gathered the village without him realizing. Tobi then realized the reason for Sakrua's screams were to wake her parents and her speech of protecting Konoha wasn't just for him, but her parents and then she fought him to keep him in one place. Konoha had to be on edge thanks to Itachi and Kisame intrusion of the village, a month ago making it easier to find ninja on look out. Tobi cursed that he underestimated Sakura and her parent's love for her. He realized that using Kamui to transport her would take too long. He then realized he had another option, the Limited Tsukuyomi. Although far from perfect, using the 4 Tailed Beasts Akatsuki had gathered, it was enough to use it. Tobi took a glass orb from his clothes and threw it so the moon would be reflected in the orb. The moon in the orb was blood red like the Sharingan, but had 9 tomoe instead of 3 with circles between the tomoe.

Sakura saw the masked man take a glass orb from his clothes and then threw it upward. Sakura not taking any chances threw a kunai at it. But before the kunai hit the orb, it shined brightly and Sakura was blinded by the light. Soon the blinding light turned to darkness, all Sakura could think was she had hoped to see her parents, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Ino and Naruto at least once more. She felt deep regret that she didn't have a chance to repay Naruto for everything he did

Sakura woke with a jolt. As she tried to get her bearings of the situation, she felt something of top of her, she quickly realized it was a blanked and that she was in bed. She instantly darted her eyes, looking for the masked man. As she scanned area, she noticed that she wasn't in her house and deep sense of dread filled her. Then she heard breathing sounds, she looked to her right and saw Sasuke in bed with her. Her face exploded with red and she jumped out of bed. Sakura, mind in a panic, saw the door to a bathroom and sprinted to it.

Once inside the bathroom, she had three big questions that weighted on her mind. One, what was going on? What did the Masked man do? Two, what was Sasuke-kun doing in bed with her? Inner Sakura simply scream Shannaro! Dreams do come true. Three, if Sasuke-kun was here, how was Naruto and the rest of the Sasuke retrieval team?

After she calmed down a bit, she noticed the huge mirror in front of her and was simply shocked at what the reflection showed. She saw that her face was rounder and longer, her hair was down to her backside, she was at least a head taller and to her displeasure her forehead was still too big for her face. She then looked to Sasuke to realize that Sasuke did look older as well. Sakura took another look in the mirror realizing she was at least a decade older. And then noticed something on her left ring finger. As she took a closer look, her mouth dropped faster than a ton of bricks. She had a wedding ring on. Sakura quickly put the pieces together and said

"I'm married to Sasuke-kun." In total amazement.

As she stood on front of the mirror in total shock, her inner self was partying till the end of time.

"SHANNARO! I WON, Sasuke-kun is mine!"

After standing in shock for a few minutes, she quickly realized what she needed to ask and ran to Sasuke.

There was many things Sasuke disliked, but currently the thing he disliked more than anything was being rapidly shook by his wife to wake him. He opened his eyes, annoyed and gave his wife a cold look.

"what is it" he said calmly, with a hint of annoyance

"Sasuke-kun, what happen to Naruto and the rest of the Sasuke retrieval group are they ok?" his wife asked, oddly fanatic

Sasuke cringed at Naruto's name.

"Him and the rest of the rookie 9 are fine, we had dinner with them a week ago. We had a mission with Naruto just a few days ago" he said emotionless.

"What about Neji?"

Sasuke wondered why the sudden worry over their old allies. But he pushed it to the back of his mind, hardly giving a care.

"Neji and the rest of his team should be fine, they went on a B-rank mission a few days ago"

Sakura felt a lot of her worry die when she heard that. Sasuke realizing that he was wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, rose and started walking out of the room. Sakura noticed and attempted to call him.

"Sasuke-"

She stopped, realizing if she was married to him, she had better called him like she dreamed she would.

"Dear where are you going?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"I'm checking on the kids"

"That sounds about -"Sakura thought before realizing what he had just said.

"KIDS" Sakura exploded.

"Yeah kids, three of them." Sasuke looked incredulous.

Sakura exploded with shock on the inside, while Sasuke walked out of the room.

Sakura's mind at this point was the epitome of chaos. Her thoughts spiraled from "I have three kids, how old am I?", "What did that masked man do?", "was he even real? If not did I forget at least a decade of memories?", "was this a genjutsu?", "how did Sasuke-kun start dating me?" each though taking a second before the next thought replaced it.

Sakura sat down on bed and waited to calm down before trying to figure what to do. After calming down, she first attempted to release the genjutsu, if this situation was one. But after 10 minutes, she gave up, wondering if this was reality or if the genjustu was just too advance for her to break. Sakura quickly realized that this point she had no real way to know, and the only way was to find information about the "future". Asking Sasuke-kun was out of the question. If this was the future, asking about her marriage, could potentially destroy it if her husband learned she entirely forgot about it. Realizing she needed someone she could truly trust, she thought of Ino, but realized that Ino might just tease her about this forever. She then quickly realized there was another blond that she could ask. She quickly open the dresser and saw an adult size version of the dress that she wore as a 13 year old or last night, she was still had no clue. She quickly changed, happily noting that her body had matured throughout the years. She quickly ran out the door, but not before telling her "husband" that she was leaving. She heard a familiar "Hm" in response.

She ran out of her house, realizing her home was part of the Uchiha district and ran to Naruto's apartment, hoping that he hadn't moved. After 15 minutes of running, she reach the apartment and knocked on the door. After a minute of silence, she heard a voice from the apartment

"Coming"

Sakura felt what was left of her worry disappear when she heard Naruto's voice. Deciding whether this was a genjutsu or the future, she would be the friend Naruto deserved. The door open revealing a tall young man dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants. Yawning while scratching his hair.

Sakura looked in shock at the grown up Naruto. Naruto's hair kept the same shape, but slighter longer with a longer and angular face. The most noticeable change was his height. As a kid, Naruto was the shortest of the Rookie 9, but grown up Naruto was at least half a head taller than her. Sakura knew that if any of the girls in the academy knew that Naruto would grow up looking like this, they would stopped making fun of him and just threw themselves at his feet.

As Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sakura, his face quickly turned into a smile

"Good morning Sakura" he happily exclaimed

Inner Sakura simply noted, "He's pretty hot. Puberty was really nice to him."

Sakura tried to ignore what her inner self just said, and then realized that he stopped using "chan" with her name. Sakura realized that it would be inappropriate for Naruto to still use chan when she was married. But she still missed it slightly.

Naruto wondered why Sakura had knocked on his door at 8:00 am. They didn't have a mission set up and they just met yesterday. He was questioned the look in her green eyes. They looked like they had never seen him before. They stood in awkward silence before Naruto decided it was too much for him

"Uh Sakura, you there Sakura" as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Naruto can I come in?" Sakura asked after finally getting over her shock

Naruto's face went back to a smile and got out of the way. Sakura happily entered the apartment.

_In the real world_

Tobi had just transported out of Konoha and was resting on a bridge. As he looked at the lake, he saw the ground to the right of the bridge started to ripple.

"Zetsu did you find the Kyubi's jinchuriki" Tobi demanded.

"No, did you get any information from his teammate?" Zetsu asked

"No, not yet. But I will"

"What makes you so sure?" Black Zetsu asked

"I put her in the Limited Tsukuyomi" Tobi smirked

"Is that related to the Infinite Tsukuyomi you plan to cast?" White Zetsu asked

"Yes the limited Tsukuyomi is simply a test run. I just got it working when we collected the Four Tails. Like Infinite Tsukuyomi, it creates the ideal work for that person. But due to it being a trial, I have no control over it." Tobi explained

"But how will you find the Kyubi?" Black Zetsu asked

"Simple, although I can't affect the world the jutsu made, I can still influence it. I will capture her and use my Sharingan to find out the Kyubi's location. It also gives me a chance to practice the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Zetsu be ready, once I find the Kyubi's location be ready to grab him."

"sure Tobi" White Zetsu said.


End file.
